The invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel.
Steering wheels with inserts visible from the outside, which increasingly are an imitation of wood, are intended to give the steering wheel an appearance of superior quality and are being requested by the customer with increasing frequency. These steering wheels are almost always covered in leather. The inserts, however, are usually only visible from the exterior over specific segment sections. In fact in the transition region between the steering wheel spokes and the steering wheel rim, no inserts are provided. Hitherto, several inserts have been fastened to the inner or outer face of the steering wheel rim, which form segment sections of this surrounding inner or outer face. The fastening of these inserts to the steering wheel rim or in the foam casing are costly and make the steering wheel expensive.
The invention provides a vehicle steering wheel in which such an insert is fastened substantially better in the steering wheel rim and where the incorporation of the insert is easier and cheaper. This is achieved in a vehicle steering wheel which comprises a steering wheel hub which has an axial direction and a steering wheel rim which has an inner and an outer face and is provided with a foam casing. The steering wheel further comprises at least one spoke connecting the steering wheel hub with the steering wheel rim, and an insert which is visible from the exterior on at least one of the inner face facing the steering wheel hub and the outer face facing away therefrom.
The insert is a surrounding ring which has first segment sections on a periphery of the steering wheel rim, which are visible from the exterior. The insert further has second segment sections alternating with the first sections, the second sections being not visible from the exterior and being embedded in the foam casing. Whereas in the steering wheels hitherto, several inserts were provided and each insert only formed one segment section which is visible from the exterior, in the vehicle steering wheel according to the invention, the insert is a surrounding ring which provides all visible segment sections. The visible segment sections are connected with each other by segment sections which are not visible from the exterior and which are embedded in the foam casing, so that a surrounding, preferably closed ring is the result. The fastening in the steering wheel rim together with the foam casing is substantially simpler, because the segment sections hold each other reciprocally. In addition, also, fewer individual parts are necessary.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the second segment sections are staggered radially or axially with respect to the first, visible segment sections, e.g. by being constructed as arcs which are curved axially toward the front face of the steering wheel.
As the insert is only fastened to the vehicle steering wheel after the foam casing has been applied, the foam casing can at least partially serve to secure the insert. The simple installation and arresting of the insert is possible according to the preferred embodiment in that the foam casing has recesses which are adapted to the shape of the insert. These allow an insertion of the insert into these recesses in axial direction of the hub and hence into the foam casing. The second segments are simply pushed into the pocket-like recesses and the insert sits firmly on the steering wheel rim. Of course, additional arrangements can be provided in order to also fasten the insert to the steering wheel skeleton, preferably here to the steering wheel rim. For example, a latching connection can be provided for this, which is formed by the foam casing itself, by the foam casing for example having a projection which holds the insert in the recess.
So that the insertion into these pockets and the foam casing process can take place in a simple manner, the second segment sections preferably have an elongated profile in cross-section in axial direction. The outer and inner faces of the second segment section in this embodiment are substantially cylindrical so that an axial insertion is facilitated. Large undercuts or the like are to be avoided in the second segment sections and in the foam casing in the region of the pockets, because this would make the respective manufacturing process complicated.
The steering wheel according to the invention is preferably covered in leather, the leather covering not allowing the second segment sections to be visible from the exterior. After the introduction of the insert into the pocket-like recesses in the foam casing, the steering wheel rim is closed peripherally by the leather covering in the region of the non-visible second segment sections.
The second segment sections are preferably provided in the region of the transition of the spokes to the steering wheel rim.